iDo: Creddie Version
by d.west187
Summary: How iDo should have ended. My very first fanfic enjoy! Rate and Review.


iDo: Creddie Version

Carly P.O.V.

I stood on that stage eyeing the crowd in front of me. The things I would do to make others happy. I continued looking around until I saw Freddie in his black tux. Just looking at him made me blush, but I made sure I did my best from having it appear on my face. Sadness soon fell on me when I remembered Freddie telling me him saving my life was why I loved him, but he was wrong. Him saving my life was just another validation to why I truly loved him. Truth is ever since the dance we shared at the Groovy Smoothie's, I started to have typical crush behaviour when I was around him. Only the difference is Freddie and I are nothing like your typical romance. We have a very complicated relationship, which is why we never really got back together after breaking up and why I ended up as a result dating jerks that could never make me feel like Freddie does. I had to find a way to tell Freddie how I truly felt, but I just didn't know how.

The beat started playing in the background bringing me from my thoughts. I smiled and realized how to tell him.

_**"Shakespeare"- Miranda Cosgrove**_

_I saw you there, so beautiful  
You stopped and stared, so magical  
Then you asked me for my name  
And we took an uptown train  
Before you leave, get up to go  
I wanna know_

Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?  
Watching movies on Sunday?  
Do you like kissing when it's raining?  
Making faces in the station?  
Do you like, I need to know  
What do you like? before you go

You walk me home, so wonderful  
It starts to snow, it's incredible  
Now we're walking up my street  
And you slowly turn to me  
You're three inches from my lips  
But before we do this

Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?  
Watching movies on Sunday?  
Do you like kissing when it's raining?  
Making faces in the station?  
Do you like, I need to know  
What do you like? before you go, oh oh

Show me the place where you come from  
And the places you dream of  
I wanna know everything you are  
But before we get that far  
What do you like, I need to know  
What do you like, before you go

Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?  
Watching movies on Sunday?  
Do you like kissing when it's raining?  
Making faces in the station?

Cause I like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?  
Watching movies on Sunday?  
Do you like kissing when it's raining?  
Making faces in the station?  
Do you like, yeah yeah yeah yeah 

After finishing, the crowd all stood up and clapped and I jumped off the stage and ran to Freddie and hugged him tightly. He was surprised by the contact, but he reciprocated quickly.

I glanced up at him. "Freddie, I love you."

He was surprised at my revelation and before he could speak, I answered his question that I knew was coming. "And no, this isn't any leftover hero worship this is me knowing that you're the one for me. You saving my life was just another reason for me to love you even more than I did before. Truth is, I've known I've loved you since the dance we shared at the Groovy Smoothie's."

He looked at me in shock at my revelation. "But Carly, that was before the accident, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because when you explained to me the whole "foreign bacon" concept I became confused. I thought that you were right, that the only reason I suddenly became more physical with my feelings for you was based solely on guilt of you getting hurt saving me and not actually from truly loving you. I realized after that I was wrong and that I actually did love you, but I was too afraid to tell you because you would think it was still hero worship. I decided when I was up there and I saw you standing there, that singing that song and telling you after would be my only chance to finally stop hiding from what I want. And what I want is you."

He was in deep thought and for what seemed like ages to me he looked at me and smiled. "I've never stopped loving you Carls. Believe me, when I broke up with you that day it was the hardest thing I've ever done. When I saw you date other guys I just couldn't get the feeling that you were over me and I lost my chance of ever dating you again out of my head."

I took Freddie's hand and stared into his brown eyes. "I'll never get over you. I love you and always will."

We both slowly moved in until finally our lips met.

Freddie P.O.V.

I couldn't believe it! I Freddie Benson am kissing Carly Shay. This kiss was nothing like the ones we shared before. This had every emotion you could think of and it felt amazing! After breaking apart we stared at each other, both of us sharing content faces.

"So…" I said. "Do you want to get back together?"

She smiled that smile I live to see before responding. "Maybe."

I looked at her amused. "Maybe?"

"Maybe."

"So…. Maybe?"

"Maybe."

We both chuckled before leaning in to kiss again. This time our kiss didn't last long as it was broken up by Sam.

"Okay lovebirds." She said. "The wedding is over and I don't want to see another one happening."

We both smirked before I intertwined my hand with Carly's and walked out of the hall. I looked back at the building and hoped the next time we walked out of a wedding hall; Carly Shay would be my wife.


End file.
